dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Extinction Attack
Human Extinction Attack (人類絶滅攻撃45 Jinrui Zetsumetsu Kōgeki) is an Continuous Energy Bullet used by Mega Buu and Super Buu. Overview Mega Buu and Super Buu raises his hand up in the air and charges a pink aura around his body. Then, he fires a massive barrage of pink energy waves up into the air to rain down on the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. Usage Super Buu uses this attack to kill all of the Humans on Earth. When Piccolo suggests to an impatient Super Buu that Buu could kill some humans while waiting to fight Gotenks (conditionally promising to his friends that he will wish the victims back to life), Super Buu walks around The Lookout to calculate the number of humans still alive and then proceeds to use the attack to lethal effect, killing everyone on the planet in a matter of minutes. Only Kayla, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are skilled enough to dodge the blasts and escape from death. Mr. Satan and Bee are also spared due to the friendly Good Buu's influence on Super Buu. In ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu'', Variations * Shooting Rain - A weaker variation of Assault Rain that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Shooting Bullet - A stronger version of Shooting Rain that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Galaxy Assault Rain - A stronger version of Assault Rain used by Kid Buu, Janembu, and Mirayo that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Ultra Assault Rain - A enhanced version of the attack used by Giant Buu in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Games Appearances This technique was named Energy Shower in the Butōden series, Annihilation Attack in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Human Extinction Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, and Genocide Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. It appears as one of Super Buu's Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series; it was first named Extermination of Mankind Blasts in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, but was later named Genocide Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Tenkaichi Tag Team, and the Raging Blast series. It is named Assault Rain (アサルトレイン) in Dragon Ball Heroes, as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World where the technique can be used by Kid Buu. Kid Buu also uses the technique in the opening movies for Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. In Dragon Ball Online, the Human Extinction Attack is one of the techniques used by the Majin race. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Assault Rain (アサルトレイン) and is Super Buu's Ultimate Skill. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 37: "Potara Warrior". Unlike Dragon Ball Online it can be used by members of any race (Earthling, Saiyan, Namekian, Frieza Race, and Majin). It is also used by Super Buu as a Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Fusions, two weaker variations of Assault Rain are introduced. The first is Shooting Rain which is the weakest and the second is Shooting Bullet 'which is stronger than Shooting Rain but weaker than Assault Rain. Assault Rain itself is depicted as the strongest of the three, though it has a stronger variation of itself making it the penultimate of the four techniques. If Tekka is selected as ''Offworlder, then they can learn Shooting Rain and then Shooting Bullet once they reach a certain level. Kid Buu (aka '''Majin Buu: Pure) can learn it after reaching Lv. 60. Mirayo can learn Assault Rain after reaching Lv. 64. Offworlder Tekka can also learn Assault Rain after reaching Lv. 80.3 There is also a stronger version called Galaxy Assault Rain which is stronger and has an extremely long range that covers the entire battlefield. Kid Buu can learn it after reaching Lv. 90, while Mirayo can learn Galaxy Assault Rain after reaching Lv. 100. Tekka can gain access to Galaxy Assault Rain by performing EX-Fusion with either Kid Buu or Mirayo. Janembu can acquire both Assault Rain and Galactic Assault Rain from Kid Buu. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Assault Rain returns as one of Super Buu's Ultimate Skills which can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Expert Mission 09: "The Most Feared Majin". Trivia * Future Android 18 uses a similar attack in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, against the hiding Future Gohan, Future Jimmy, Future Kayla and Future Trunks. * King Piccolo uses a similar attack as well, in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. Once he finishes, he uses an Explosive Wave. * Fused Zamasu uses a similar technique in the manga, though it didn't attack anybody due to no humans besides the heroes living anymore. * It is by far the most lethal Energy Barrage technique ever used in the series due to it wiping out most of the Earth's population with extreme precision. It is also one of the most lethal techniques in the series as it killed most of Earth's population with the exception of Mr. Satan, those on the Lookout, Tien, Chiaotzu, Fortuneteller Baba who was in Other World, and Gohan who was training on the Sacred World of the Kai. * However it is not as lethal as Erase which is capable of erasing multiple universes and their inhabitants, Supernova which eradicated almost all the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta during the Genocide of the Saiyans save for Broly and his father who survive in the films, Earth Breaker which killed everyone on Earth except for Goku, Gohan, Piccolo (only in the film as he is killed earlier in Dragon Ball Super), Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Jaco, Beerus, and Whis. However out of all these techniques Human Extinction Attack is closest to Erase in terms of precision as Zeno like Super Buu can use his technique to attack specific targets sparing others as shown when Zeno erased Frost but spared the rest of Team Universe 6 and their Universe, similar to how Super Buu spared Mr. Satan while targeting the rest of Earth's population. In contrast, Supernova and Earth Breaker kill indiscriminately by destroying planets. However, unlike Erase, Human Extinction Attack can be dodged as shown by Tien and Chiaotzu who dodge the attack. * While Kid Buu's Planet Burst is potentially just as lethal, it like Supernova and Earth Breaker kills indiscriminately by destroying planets. Though it destroyed the Earth and killed Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu as well as any other surviving inhabitants, its body count was likely way lower due to the Human Extinction Attack, Innocent Buu's rampages, and the people murdered by Van Zant and Smitty. Gallery 241-45-1.jpg 241-46-1.jpg DB_Fusions_Offworlder_Tekka_Shooting_Rain_(Special_Move).png|Offworlder Tekka performing Shooting Rain in Dragon Ball Fusions AssaultRain.png|Kid Buu's Assault Rain technique in the opening of Final Bout Pressure_Wave_4.JPG.jpg|Future Android 18 uses a similar attack GenocideBlast1.png HumanExtinction.png Dbz241(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120403-17105197.jpg References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 3.4 Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 # ↑ Daizenshuu 2, 1995 # ↑ Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy barrage techniques